Wander (Main protagonist)
Wander is an optimistic, nomadic interstellar feller whose sole purpose in life is to be and help others to be happy. Personality Wander has a very friendly, kind-hearted personality, though some find his boundless energy and optimism to be annoying. He is also somewhat flighty and easily distracted, but always well-meaning. Though he can be ignorant, Wander is shown to be very witty and clever when he needs to be. He aspires to explore different worlds, discover new things, and help people have fun and live free, often clashing against the tyrannical aspirations of Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs' evil reign. Wander travels all throughout the galaxy, known as Yonder, jumping at the chance to help anyone out whenever he can. Despite Wander's very easygoing nature, there have been times he has been pushed to his limits. For instance, he had trouble containing his self-control when his curiosity was peaked by the unknown contents of a box he was not supposed to open in "The Box". Wander is also completely unable to stop himself from helping out whenever he can, even when the help is not really needed, suggesting his need to help people is being driven by a sense of compulsion. Physical appearance Wander is a short, bipedal humanoid being of indiscriminate species with shaggy orange fur. He has large, expressive eyes with black pupils, and no noticeable nose on his face. He has three black stripes of beard hair on his chin. He wears a big floppy green hat which has a black band with a yellow star above its wide brim. He has thin arms with four-fingered hands, and wears sky-blue sneakers with black stripes and white laces, and long knee-high striped socks. He is rarely seen without a smile on his face. Powers and Abilities Stamina: Wander has boundless energy and can more very quickly. Orbble juice: Wander uses Orbble Juice that allows him and Sylvia to breathe and fly in space. Hat: Wander's hat contains lots of useful items, though it is known to only give the user what they need, as opposed to what they actually want. Musicality: Wander has a talent for music and is often seen singing or playing his banjo. Relationships Sylvia Wander and Sylvia are best friends and care about each other a lot. They travel the universe together. They know each other very well and are accepting of each other's strengths and weaknesses. International Voices *Gabriel Ramos (Latin America) *Yuri Chesman (Brazil) *Pierre Le Bec (France) *Yasuaki Takumi (Japan) *Jacek Bończyk (Poland) *Járai Máté (Hungary) *David Robles (Spain) *Mads Knarreborg (Denmark) Gallery Trivia *The creator, Craig McCracken's very first sketch of Wander was drawn in 2007. In this sketch, he had more fur on his body, wore a different looking hat and held a staff. *Jack McBrayer, the person who voices Wander, also voices Fix-It Felix, Jr. from the movie Wreck-it Ralph, Irving Du Bois from the show Phineas and Ferb, and had the Carnival Barker and the Tourist Father in Despicable Me. *Wander is also based off of a green character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, one of McCracken's former shows. *Wander is attracted to small red lasers like a cat shown in "The Prisoner". *Wander's trademark hat closely resembles Goofy's hat. *Wander is ambidextrous as shown in "The Egg" when he played the banjo with both hands. *He is a bit too obsessed with helping others, and will even have panic attacks when not helping for too long a period of time ("The Fugitives") or making too many bad deeds ("The Ball"). *Wander's name is based on the verb of the same name, which is a term for exploring, moving or turning. *In "The Fugitives", it's said that Wander doesn't know what a uvula is and refers to it as "the dangly thing in my mouth". *Other names for Wander are: "The Friendliest Face In Outer Space" and "Wild Wooly Wander". *He may be a little deaf as shown in "The Picnic" when he misheard Lord Hater saying he doesn't care and assumes he said the word "where", and when Lord Hater chased him stating he wanted to destroy him, he thought he wanted the mayo sandwich. *Wander bears personality traits very similar to Flapjack from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. *He can use his hat as a sleeping bag as shown in "The Prisoner". *In "The Bad Guy", he wore a fake mustache and pretended to be a villain, whom he calls himself "Wild Wooly Wander". *The episode "The Egg" shows he is really good with caring for children. *"The Fugitives" states that helping others gives Wander a feeling that goes like this: #Starts down in his left toe #Rises up through his "guttyworks" (guts) #Makes his heart all warm and toasty #Floats up past his uvula (or, as he puts it, "the dangly thing in his mouth") #Ends at the top of his head *He can knit sweaters as shown in "The Pet". *He doesn't like jellyfish pie as revealed in "The Hat ". *He loves to sing and play his banjo. *Wander has gone crazy many times in "The Fugitives", "The Box", and "The Ball". *Wander can be easily be compared to Banjo from the Banjo-Kazooie series: they both play the banjo, help anyone in need, and though they mean well, they are occasionally naïve. *Wander speaks in a heavy Southern accent, and uses a lot of Southern vocabulary (eg: "Howdy, fellas!", "Hungry, little feller?", etc.). *In the sneak peek clip shown at Comic Con 2012, Wander had four hair strands on his head. In the series, he had three. *Wander has his own background music whenever he is seen, consisting of mainly Country, Vaudeville or Bluegrass. *He has some similarities to the Genie from Disney's 1992 film, Aladdin. Quotes *"Hater! Is that you? It's me, WANDER!!!" *"Howdy, fellas! Folks call me Wander, and we really like your town!" *"WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?" *"Crazy, Huh?!?!" *"Mustard or Mayo, Mustard or Mayo?" *"I'll do it myself, with THE POWER OF LOVE!" *"A little lump of love will take the buck out of the bronco!" *"Look at you and your little hat! YOU ARE SO CUTE, I CAN'T STAND IT!!!" *"Later, Hater!" *"If you start down in the right path, you end up in the right place." *"Shut up, THERE'S A FOOD COURT?!" *"What an adorable little troll!" Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists